precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Canada
Canada is a North American country straddling the arctic circle and bordering The United States. As a nation, Canada under Jaret Arnold has been the major provocateur of several major wars.. In addition, it's made mad attempts at researching and developing the electrical potential of the Antarctic. Background The disruption of politics in Britain in the 1950's effectively forced the total independence of its colonies, including Canada. With the ousting of the monarchy and the government in London becoming an unknown the former extensions of the once mighty British Empire fell away. An effect of the severing of ties with Great Britain caused a panic in Canada, whose main military guardian was England; especially in a world of growing Communism from China. But over the next few years the continuing effects of the collapse of Great Britain would manage on in the form of immigration. Over the immediate course of the British political anarchy citizens from the Islands would make to immigrate across the Atlantic, bringing numbers and ideology with them. The political immigrants from England largely brought nationalist concepts to Canada. In addition the influx of capital and businessmen from Britain sowed the foundation for the exploration of the oil sands of Alberta, facilitating an economic boom in the 60's as Canada came out as a fuel oil exporter. The growth of the economy and a strictly conservative anglophile government effected the politics of Ottawa, and by the 60's a promising and powerful far-right politician was elected to the new presidency of Canada by the name of Jaret Arnold. Promising to make good on the old British claims to the Oregon territory the Canadian government sought to bolster its military and make a more effective fighting force with smaller men, both as a defense from Communism and as a means to make good on its goal. In 1970 the state went with that and declared War on America during the midst of its fight with southern nationalists. Although the Canadian government never managed to take its claim they managed to occupy and take the entirety of Alaska when peace was declared. As an additional side-effect the stresses of sudden conflict forced the splintering of Alberta and parts of Colombia to form the North Western Coalition. Despite the secession from the Canadian state the two enjoyed amiable relations with one another until the NWC's eventual annexation after the Second North American War, which was Canada's first major military and political defeat at the hands of the US with no gains made and only losses incurred. Foreign Policy Canada has often shown a aggressive foreign policy despite heralding itself as a paragon of freedom. The nation led several wars on the United States, the first of which winning for it Alaska and her resources. Canada has also waged war on Mexico over their support of the US during the Second North American War. In the eyes of many, their tendency for military action has made them out to be a volatile and untrustworthy nation. Though it is likely to have been tamed by the US after their surrender during the Second North American War, but are still loathed in the US. Sciences Canada's contributions to the sciences can be seen as bordering insane. In 1970 they launched expedition to the Antarctic to explore the possibility of wind-power and to establish extensive wind-farms on the frozen continent. This plan calling for a pan-Americas power-line that never came to fruition due to diplomatic frustration between the US and the cost of the project. The Antarctic expedition is believed to have been a failure and the teams lost. Though no confirmation has ever been made on the subject, and their work is yet to be fully discovered by other nations. Other Canada is also responsible for the creation of the Blame Canada meme.Category:CountriesCategory:North America